Invasion
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: An alien group called the Makaiju is attacking Jump City. The Titans are requested to work with a new hero called Chaos, who is used to handling alien invasions. But is she herself hiding something important?
1. First Contact

On a comet in space was a great tree. A male and female alien sat in its branches.

"I am going to die if you don't bring me human lives..." the alien tree spoke. "You are the last of your species. Feed me and care for each other."

The female alien flicked out a seed from her hair.

"Drain the life of a human and bring their soul to the great Goshinboku!"

The male alien smiled. "Soon we will have enough to rebirth our planet."

Xxx

A woman entered a clearing, swinging down from a tree and kicking down the female alien of the couple.

The woman was wearing a black feathered suit and feathers in her dark hair. She was pale with blue eyes and a Mardi Gras mask.

"Maka!" cried the male. "How dare you!"

"You have conspired to destroy Jump City." Chaos—the woman—whispered, allowing her powers to manifest and swirl the clearing with pure light. "You must be punished for your crimes."

With a flick of the hand the alien girl was frozen against a tree.

"Maka!" he screamed again. "Let her go!"

For some reason he did not attack. Perhaps...had he lost his powers upon landing on Earth?"

"I will release the woman," Chaos responded. "I have no desire to kill any creature. But I want to know...who did you send you here?"

"Tell her Jyu!" cried Maka, whimpering in pain.

"We serve the Makaiju," hissed Jyu in distaste. "And we will kill you. You and your precious city! We'll make you suffer for this!"

Chaos' eyes narrowed, and she considered attacking him, but there was suddenly a warm hand on my shoulder. Robin stood there. "Be calm Chaos. You have your victory. Do not taint it."

Chaos was in shock, but quickly jumped from his arms and exited the scene. Why was he there? How did he know her name?


	2. Paper Angels

Robin led Chaos into the library. "You said you wanted to come here. Do you really think there will be a clue to those Makaiju aliens here?"

Starfire and Raven had assured them that this Alien was not one they were familiar with. They were in the back, in the reference section, while Cyborg and Beastboy were in the computer section searching the digital archives.

Suddenly an alien made of paper attacked Chaos and Robin, binding their hands behind their backs.

Starfire burst in, igniting the alien with her starbolt. "A Cardian!"

The alien reformed.

Chaos broke free. "A Cardian cannot be destroyed with firepower."

"Then how can we destroy it?" Raven said softly floating in.

"Let me try." Cyborg and Beastboy came in.

Chaos stopped them. "D-Don't!"

The Titans were assaulted by paper as it began to choke them.

"Damn it you are after me! Leave my friends alone!" Chaos flared out her hand and the pure light burned and purified the Cardian.

A card landed on the ground marked with a strange symbol.

Starfire picked it up. "It can't be...this alien race...died so long ago..."


	3. In Transit

"What are we doing on a bus?" Robin demanded.

"Cmon." Chaos replied, pulling him on board.

"Why are we riding a bus?" Raven said. "There are plenty of other methods of transit."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Yes. But there's a Cardian on this one. I know it."

"Cardians are from the Makaiju." Starfire said. "That planet died out long ago."

"Doesn't seem like it, Star." Cyborg said.

"Yeah tell that to my paper cuts." Beastboy said.

Standing on the bus, keeping a watchful eye, was an alien woman.

The bus lurched, and children screamed.

"Can we get off the bus now?" Robin asked.

Chaos only growled at him.

The bus entered another world, and the passengers were led off into a corner.

"Show yourself Chaos!" An alien stood there.

Kuri realized she was from the Makajiu planet. She moved to attack, when the alien from the bus stepped forward.

"Hello there, Maka." Chaos said. "You and your wife don't really want this."

"You can't give me anything. Only she can! You are useless to me!" Maka lurched forward with an attack.

Chaos easily evaded, and her light hit Maka, burning all the plants. The strange dimension began to fade.

"So that was Maka." Robin said.

"Maka and Jyu." Chaos said. "The last of their race."


	4. Masquerade

Raven, Starfire, and Chaos were dressed up to attend a masquerade ball.

They were searching for the next Cardian, whom Chaos had assured them would be at this party.

A lady spilled a drink onto Chaos' dress and she went to clean it up, but before she leaves, a handkerchief falls from her. Robin saw it fall from her and picked it up.

Chaos looks around. "I can't find the bathroom," she said. "Raven, Starfire... Where did they go? I look like a princess, but... I'm alone. This is so boring."

"A beautiful princess," a man said as he approached Chaos. "Let's dance."

"Robin!?" Chaos said. "You said you didn't want to come." They started to dance. "Oh, I've wanted to be with you," she said.

"Me too," said Robin.

But just then, Raven called and Robin disappeared. Chaos thought to herself, _"Oooh...I wish I could stay with him..."_

Chaos was searching for her friends when she was attacked by one of the monsters that knocked her off the balcony.

Chaos stuck out her arm as she plummets to the ground. A gloved hand grabbed it, holding her. Chaos looked up. "Robin!?"

Chaos then heard Starfire through her phone calling for her help. Robin began to lose his grip. Chaos used her pen, which then began to grow.

It shot up, and an umbrella opened out of it. Chaos fell, carrying Robin over the balcony. They slowly drifted to the ground.

"Today, you saved me," Robin said. "I thank you." He ran off into the moonlight.

"No..." said Chaos, fingering her star pendant. "It's always you who saves me."

Chaos began to fight the Cardian on the terrace.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were having trouble and couldn't defeat the monster.

Suddenly, a light appeared in Chaos' hands: "My body's growing warm. Like I feel with Robin..."

Robin appeared on the balcony ledge behind Chaos. "Chaos!" he says. "You must extinguish the darkness! You need a powerful light!"

Chaos lifted her sword. "TSUBASA!"

She leapt down off the terrace as the monster was defeated.

She fainted into Robin's arms.

"You're just who I wanted to see..." Chaos said.

He placed a pillow beside a pillar on the balcony outside, and rested her against it. He leaned forward, and gently touched his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply.

_"Oh... This feeling... So familiar... Sometime... Somewhere... So soft and warm... It's happened before... Those sweet lips..."_, Robin thought.


	5. Beast Boy

"Be careful around Robin." Raven said.

"That's right." Starfire said. "We don't know who he really is."

_"Robin..."_ Chaos thinks as she walks. _"What's wrong with me... Every time I hear his name, my heart flutters. He's so familiar... It's like I knew him a long time ago..."_

Beast Boy was trying to get away from her an alien bride that was attacking him.

Robin saw this and rushed to Chaos' house.

Chaos saw Robin. "Is this a dream? Robin?"

Chaos runs, following the man in front of her. "Where are we going?" she wonders. "Robin... Where are you taking me?"

He took her to Beast Boy being attacked.

Beast Boy became a Tiger and destroyed the bride in a rush of exploding lights. He then fell to his knees and Chaos rushed to help her.

Robin looked at them and rushed into the night.

Chaos' sword began to glow and lengthened.

"The Aether Sword..."


	6. Robin

Chaos was now fully aware she was to defeat a great evil.

Robin had been sleeping now and was dreaming of a woman with long, flowing hair calling out: "The Aether Sword."

Robin's eyes popped open. He sat up in bed. "Who is that calling me in my dreams? Always whispering the same words... 'The Aether Sword.' And when I'm about to see her face... I wake up." He picked up a star-shaped watch on a chain. "Six o'clock." He envisioned the woman. "That long hair... Who is she?"

That morning, Chaos had been having bad dreams so had woken up early and left for school. She saw Starfire on the way and explained this to her when she meets Robin again.

"Starfire! Raven!" called Chaos.

"Hi, Chaos," said Starfire. "Great! You didn't oversleep today."

"Well, I've been having bad dreams lately." Chaos saw Robin walking down the street. "Hey, he was in my weird dream."

"That guy!" Chaos said. "Robin!"

"Hey," he called.

She made a face at him. "I don't need your help!"

"Who's this?" asked Raven.

"I don't know," Chaos said.. "Just some guy I always run into."

"Chaos," Raven said, "you're blushing." She smiled. "Do you like him?"

"No!"

"Wow," said Starfire, "he's wearing a uniform. That's an elite school. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Well," said Chaos, "his name's Robin. I've bumped into him a few times. He's really annoying."

The girls then tapered off into a discussion of who was on the cover of the newspaper asking for the Aether Sword. This had become a huge news topic even on tv news.

Later that evening, the enemy attacked and had done something to the city to make everyone weak and was sucking their energy. Chaos, too had fallen prey to this, but guess who came along and helped her?

"Ohhh..." Chaos moaned. "I feel faint... This must be the work of the enemy." She dropped to her knees. "I have to save everyone... Ohhh... I don't think I can do it..." She collapsed on the ground, the Aether Sword flying out of her bag.

Robin came around the corner and saw her lying there. He lifted her up. "What's this... So warm... Flowing energy..."

A hand touched Chaos's face. "Hey! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Robin looking at her, concerned. "Robin! Why are you here...!?" She thought to herself, "Could this be a dream?"

"I saw you here," he said. "I had to act fast."

"Robin..." Chaos said. "You... Did you do this?"

"No!" he said. "That's not what I want. I'm just after the Aether Sword. But, I don't have any information about it. You must go after it. Attack, Chaos! I can't do anything now."

Chaos's eyes go wide. "He knows..." she thought. "That I'm Chaos...!" Her heart pounded. "But... Who is he!?"

"Only you can save everyone," Robin said. He thought to himself, "I've seen her somewhere before... But I don't know where. The deep color of her eyes..."

"This is so confusing," Chaos said, "but I don't have time for that now!" She transformed into Chaos. She left to battle.

It is up to Chaos now to save everyone. None of the other soldiers were around to help her and only she can do it. Chaos was frantic with worry over what to do but Robin was there to encourage her. This lead to one of the most sweetest scenes between them before their past love life together is remembered.

"Pull yourself together, Chaos!" Robin held her close. "You can do it!"

The Aether Sword appeared, glowing in front of her. "What? Where did that come from?" she said.

Chaos held the sword. "That light... That power is flowing out of it." She looked at Robin. "I don't know if I can do it." She turns forward. "Please... For everyone..." She held the glowing sword out. "So they can live! Please..." Bright light shines everywhere, as the sword's power shot out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They moaned, and slowly stood up. Chaos falls back, unconscious and turned back to Chaos. "Chaos?" Robin called as he caught her in his arms. "That crisis must have made her tired..."

"No..." Chaos mumbled.

"Using the power was too much for her," he said. He kisses her on the cheek. "You did well, Chaos."

He picks her up and carries her. His star-shaped watch fell from his suit and caught on Chaos skirt. The glass cracks.

"Ohhh... I'm so relieved... These warm hands... That spirit... I know these hands from long ago.", Chaos thought.

Chaos opened her eyes. She sat up in a bed, in a room with a large window looking out on the city. "Where am I?" She looked out the window. "It's like in my dream... The one I always have... Someone calling to me..." She pictured the person with short brown hair. "That man's voice... Who is it...?"

She lifted the bedcovers and saw a star-shaped watch with cracked glass. She picked it up. "A moon-phase pocket watch... It's broken... Who's is it? Maybe...Robin's...?" She hugged her shoulders. "I transformed in front of Robin... What if he's an enemy... But he always saves me. Why? I want to know. Why does he always save me?"

The door to the room opened. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.


	7. Mask

"Robin? Why... why is he here!?" Kuri thinks to herself. She asks him, "Where am I?"

"This is my apartment," Robin says.

She looks around the room. "Robin's apartment...?" she thinks. "I'm in this guy's apartment..."

"Do you remember?" he asks.

Kuri's eyes widen. She looks on the couch. Robin's uniform, the suit he wore, his mask...

"After you used that power," Robin says, "you fell down, asleep."

"I remember..." Kuri thinks. "That low voice..." She looks at him. "That mask..." She stands up and walks over to the couch. She picked up the mask. "But... I didn't notice..." She goes to him. "The deep color of his eyes..." She placed his mask over his eyes. "Robin...?"

"Why?" she asks.

"To get my memory back," he says, "I have to get the Snow Crystal."

"Your memory?"

"I got my powers when I was ten." Robin said. "But I can't remember anything else. Not anything from my past. But...I did remember you, Kuri, I mean, Chaos."

"I have these dreams where you were calling to me, telling me the secret to my memory was the Snow Stone." Robin looked up. He looks at Kuri. "What about you? You're looking for it too, right?" he says. "Why?"

"Well... I'm..." She scratches her head. "I don't really know why. But I remember I must find and protect it."

"I see."

_"So that's his reason," _Kuri thinks.

Their eyes meet. Robin puts his hand on her shoulder. " Kuri's heart jumps. "Here's your bag," he says, holding up her bookbag. She takes it and he leaves the room.

She lifts the star-shaped watch from her skirt. "He brought this for me... A broken pocket watch."

Robin stands by a dresser. "Night has fallen already." He holds the handkerchief Kuri dropped at the masked ball. He kisses it gently, as Kuri, at the same time, kisses the watch.

Kuri headed home, and in a swarm of machinery, a man landed in front of her; Cyborg.

"I am Cyborg." She said. "I have the Snow Stone, and I am the one you have sworn to protect, Chaos."

Kuri was full of both hope and despair.


	8. Oath Sworn

Cyborg is shown to have a star mark on his forehead and Raven says.

"He really is the one we came to protect."

Xxx

"Maiden," the man calls.

Kurai turns, and sees him being swept away. The man screams in pain. Kurai then also screams his name, with tears pouring like rivers from her eyes, "Robin!"

Xxx

"No!" Kurai sits up. In bed. She looks around. "A dream...?"

She goes over to the window and stretches. "After meeting the one we are to protect, I've been having that dream... 'Maiden...' he calls. To me?"

Xxx

A woman called Maka was attacking the warriors.

"Go to the tower!" Cyborg said.

Kurai had a bad feeling.

Kurai holds her hands to her mouth. "I feel something bad is going to happen," she thinks to herself. "Robin!? I wonder if he's all right. He's not hurt, is he? Robin..."

xxx

Robin sits up in bed. "That dream..." he says. "Someone calling to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"

He looks out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..." All he see is one single bright light in the dark city. He gets up. He feels Kurai is in danger.

Kurai is now battling Maka and has used her swords power to restore power to the city. But then Maka blasts her and she falls off of the Tower.

"Oh no!" she cries. "I'm falling!"

She lands in the arms of Robin. He winks at her. "Robin! I don't believe it... You saved me again!" She hugs her arms around him and tells him, "There's danger! The enemy is beating us! We can't run away from here." Then she reaches up and kisses him, and flies back up to the top of the tower.

Robin holds his hand over his mouth as he watches her leave. "Chaos...! You're strong today. Every time we meet, I see a different side of you. Were you a different person before? What kind of girl are you!? Who are you, really!?"

Chaos runs back to the Titans, whose powers are all being sucked up by Maka.

Kurai's eyes widen. "Get out of here!" she calls to the others. "Hurry!" She thinks to herself, "He's going to attack with his stored energy!? I have to get Cyborg to a safe place. I have to protect him!" She points the sword at the girls, and a sphere of light encircles them, carrying them away.

"Kurai!?" Cyborg calls. "Chaos! Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathers around Maka. She is going to attack Chaos,

Cyborg yells to the others, "Protect Chaos! Hurry!"

The energy blasts toward Kurai.

"I have to save her," Robin says. "This time, I'll do it!" Remembering instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirs him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he sees is Kurai and that he loves her, and she is in danger.

He jumps up and dashes in front of her. The blast strikes, piercing Robin through the chest.

Kurai yells in shock as Robin falls to the ground. "Robin!?"

Robin sees a girl hazily through his eyes. "Someone's calling to me..." he thinks. "That long hair... In my dream, always calling me... Is it you? Chaos?"

"Robin!" Kurai cries. "Stay with me! Open your eyes!"

"Such a sad face," he thinks. "Why is she crying?" He sees an image in his mind. "This has happened before..."

"Robin!" the girl cries. "Robin!"

"Robin..." he thinks. "That's my name... I remember. I was born here as a human. To meet with you..."

He reaches up. "Celestial Maiden..." he cried out, before his body goes limp.

"No!" Kurai says. "Noooo!" she screams. A silvery black light, like space, glows around the two.

"Chaos!?" the Titans call.

A star appeared on Chaos' skin The Titans gasp. "The mark...! Celestial Maiden!?"


	9. To Infinity

The mark on Cyborg's forehead disappears.

Kurai holds Robin's head. She is now sitting in a flowing gold and black dress. She takes out her moon watch. "Robin's broken pocket watch..." she thinks as tears stream from her eyes. "It's starting to go in the opposite direction. Time's going backwards... I feel the memory of the past. It's so sad..."

"I remember," Starfire says. "About us... We're Kaguya's four guardian warriors...! Born to protect the Celestial Maiden, and protect this planet. So, she's our REAL Celestial Maiden."

The four Titans, and Maka, watch Kurai and Robin, who float over the Tower.

"I remember," Kurai thinks. "Robin... I love you, Robin...

"My memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep green eyes. Your planet. The star that hides hopes and dreams. Back then, I loved to watch that planet from the moon. I watched you when you became a hero. I used to come down and help you. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? Lunarians and Humans couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late."

Xxx

"Destroy the Moon!" Makajyu calls. "Bring me the Snow Crystal!" He turns. "Robin! Have you betrayed the Earth!? This is all for our prosperity!"

"Stop!" Robin calls. "You must stop! This is a useless fight! You aren't even from our planet! Kaguya and her people are peaceful!"

A man and woman ran from Makajyu's call. The woman raises her sword above her head. She brings it down. Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Robin.

"Noooo! Robin!"

xxx

"Answer me!" Kurai pleads. "Open your eyes!" Tears streak down her face.

"I remember," she thinks. "You died for me...and I revived you back then...using that forbidden power; the Snow Crystal...but then my world died...and I lost everything...so I followed you here..."

"Robin!" she cries. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

A tear falls from her cheek into the air. A bright light glows from it. It slowly gets bigger and brighter as power streams out of it.

"What the-!?" Maka says

"It's so bright!" Raven calls. "I can't see anything!"

A man looks out his house window, and sees the dazzling light in the sky. "What's going on? Where's that coming from? It's night!"

Jyu watches. "That light...!?"

As the tear falls through the air, it transforms into a bright crystal.

"I see it!" Beast Boy calls. "The light...! Kurai-chan's tear crystallized! It's glowing!?"

"I don't believe it..." Cyborg says. "The Snow Crystal..."

"Damn!" Maka says. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!" She transports back to the Makajyu.

"Look!" Raven calls. "The Omni Crystal!"

As the crystal falls, the light comes out of it. The crystal lands in Kurai hands. The light moves into the body of Robin.

Then Jyu's voice shouts to Maka to steal the crystal and the Celestial Maiden but instead, Robin gets stolen away.

Xxx

Kurai sits in the Crown Karaoke, in her flowing gold and black dress, crying. Her head is buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watch her, concerned.

"Chaos..." Cyborg says as he approaches her. "I mean, Princess Kaguya, Celestial Maiden. Do you remember?" Kurai looks up at Cyborg. "Do you remember that I'm Cyborg? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your royal guard... do you remember about our world on the moon?"

"I remember," Kurai says. She thinks to herself, "Robin...before I failed you...when we were happy...the Moon watched over the Earth, like an honor guard. I was glad to aid the human hero I had found...and then the Makajyu came, and stole the Snow Crystal. Without it, Robin lost his ability to fight and his memory. It now activates with its own will, and I fight alone as well...I was happy when we started fighting together, but I realize now that the Crystal must have called him to war, just as it did me...oh Robin, what have I done to you?"

"Robin," Starfire says. "You saved him then...at the cost of our whole world."

"You destroyed the entire world on the moon, just for his sake." Raven said.

Kurai looked up in shock.

xxx

Maka hovered over Robin's dead body. She poured her magic into his form, but event that was not enough to call his soul back from within the Galaxy Cordon.

She ran a hand over his cheek. "Come back to me my beloved Robin."

His eyes open. But they did not sparkle with life as they once did. They were cold, and lifeless, and dead.

Robin's body was alive, but his soul was gone. Maka did not care. He belonged to her now.

Xxx

Kurai was running, and she entered the Devil's Tree, the Makajyu.

She saw Robin lying on a marble slab and ran to him, crying.

He opened his eyes, sat up, and—his face began to melt off.

Maka laughed behind her.

Kurai woke screaming.

xxx

Cyborg met with the others.

"I admit that I was hoping I could spare her longer by pretending to be the one we were meant to protect." Cyborg said. "But that's all over now."

They went into Kurai's house, where she looked like she was preparing for war.

"I will save Robin." Kurai said. "I will defeat Maka and Jyu and all their minions. I promise."

Cyborg smiled. "First we have to go home. Back to our world—the Moon—to regain our memories."


	10. Moon

Kurai, and the soldiers are now making plans to go to the moon. Kurai is wearing the Snow Crystal as a pendant on a necklace around her neck. She appears to have matured, aged, and grown up. Her father, here on earth, comments that sometimes, Kurai seems like a different person. Somehow older. Finally, everyone gathers to go to the moon.

Everyone is gathered at the Crown Karaoke. "Are you all ready?" asks Raven. The girls nod. "Then let's go to the park."

"The park?"

"That's the place..." Kurai thinks. "Where I traded Robin for this watch. I always met him accidentally. He was so stubborn, and we always fought, but... With him I was so happy. I wish I could meet him once more..."

"Kurai?" says Starfire.

Kurai buries her face in her hands. "I have to save him!" she thinks. "What can I do now...? Robin!"

The soldiers transform. Raven says some chant in a strange language, and all are transported to the Moon, and land in what Raven calls: the Sea of Tranquility.

Kurai looks up at the black sky. "The darkness is like velvet..." she thinks. "So quiet." She looks ahead. "The faded ruins... Crumbled... This is the moon." They approach the ruins. "The Capital of Moon," she thinks. "Where our kingdom was..."

"Those broken pillars," Beast Boy says. "Is this where the shrine was?"

"Yes," says Raven. "The Moon Castle. And here is where the queen used to pray." The walk further along. "Here is the center of the Moon Castle. That is the tower of prayer, the Crystal Tower." A spire rises high above them, its top crumbled like the rest of the area.

Kurai looks at the ground in front of the tower. The hilt of a sword sticks out of the ground, its blade buried in the rock floor. "What's that?" she says.

All the soldiers try as hard to pull the stone sword out.

Raven grasps the hilt and pulls. The sword slowly slides out of the ground. Raven holds it up, a look of shock on her face. "A stone sword!?"

A small figure rises from the ground where the sword was stuck. She wears a smooth white dress with wings extending from the back. Her hair looks like Kurai's, with two ponytails extending from balls, that reach her feet.

"That is the holy blade, to protect the princess of legend," she says. "Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. You are the others. I called to you on Earth, as an incarnation of the moon goddess. Raven, you have done well in getting everyone here. I am the old ruler of the Moon, the Queen."

Kurai's eyes widen. "Mother...!?" she thinks. "From my previous life... My mother?" She kneels in front of the woman, who still only comes up to Kurai's chest.

"You're so pretty, Kaguya," the queen says. "I can see your figure. My body was destroyed, but when the Moon Castle's main computer wouldn't start, I started the sub-computer and left my spirit with it. My image is being generated by the computer. I had Raven emerge from her cold sleep. I contacted her and had her watch over you. I've been waiting for this time to come. But now everything is in ruins. Do you remember?"

Kurai thinks of the past as she listens to her Mother.

"When the Moon Castle was beautiful," the queen says. "The winds blowing inside the dome... But, Princess Kaguya, you longed for the real wind of nature. You often went to Earth. And then, you found love."

Xxx

Raven grabs Princess Kaguya's hair. "Princess!"

"Did you sneak off to Earth again!?" Starfire asks.

"You're the heir to the throne of the Moon," Cyborg says, holding a stack of books. "You must study!"

Xxx

"Yes..." Kurai thinks. "I wanted to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Earth so often."

"We were born on the moon," says Queen. "Our lives were long. The holy stone, the Snow Crystal, was handed down through generations. We removed the negative influences on Earth. We watched to make sure it evolved in a positive direction. One year... The sun's activity was too much. That abnormal sun created a terrible creature. It crept to Earth before we noticed it. It tried to take over Earth for itself. That creature... It was your enemy, a demon named Makajyu.

The girls stare in silence.

"I watched the huge power carried in the Snow Crystal," she continues. "That was how we lived long lives. The creature wanted the power. It took advantage of the humans. It manipulated people. Then it came to the moon. Only the young hero of Earth, Robin 10, tried to stop it. He was too late. He lost everything defending you. You were so overcome with sorrow... You destroyed everything as a result.."

Kurai's eyes water. "Do you remember? What happened..." The queen continues. "At last, I sealed it away. But, the Moon Castle had completely crumbled. Then the Earth was destroyed. Again we followed Earth's evolution from the beginning. That is the story of the past. But, the demon has been revived again. Now it is hidden somewhere on Earth. You must search for it. When I lost you back then, it was such a shock. I was confused, overcome with grief. With my weak spirit, I made the seal. That used the full power of the Infinity Soul. The seal became defective. I can't let that happen all over again. It's up to you! Use the true power of the stone. Seal the demon away, princess! Only you can do it!"

"The true power of the Snow Crystal?" Kurai thinks.

"Queen!" calls Raven. "There's something strange about the crystal! Its contents went into the body of Robin 10. After that, it lost its light."

"It contents went into his body!?" she says. "That's... Maybe... You need to save him, Princess Kaguya. Use your will. I know you're worried about him, but it's all right. He's alive. Don't worry."

Kurai sadly says ok.

"Princess Kaguya, remember. It all depends on you. You have strong faith, and deep love. Without that, the demon will triumph. Princess, as the warrior, you were proud and self-confident. You were born a girl on Earth, and the real answers are there. I must go now. Ember Warrior, Painted Lady, Battle Angel, and Swarm Queen. Please, work together to protect the Princess. I'm already out of power. I can't speak any more. Kaguya, be happy."

The Queen disappears with Kurai reaching out for calling after with tears in her eyes.

Kurai drops the crystal to the ground. Tears stream from her eyes. Raven kneels behind her, and rests her hand on Kurai's shoulder.

"The power of the Snow Crystal..." Kurai thinks. "It all depends on me."

The soldiers then form a circle and transport back to the earth.

The girls are encircled by light and rise up into space. Kurai looks down as they float down over Jump City. "This isn't like the moon..." she thinks. "The lively sounds. The shining sea. The fresh wind. I dreamed of this planet. I watched over it."

xxx

Maka leans over Robin's body, her hand caressing his face.

"His body's spirit was destroyed..." she remarks about Robin.

Maka then looked at Robin: "Robin 10," she says, approaching him. He stares ahead blankly. "Now you are my puppet. Go above ground. Eliminate the princess. Bring me the Snow Crystal."


	11. Imposter

Robin has come the city now, has vaporized Beast Boy's friend and hypnotized Beast Boy into believing Robin is his best friend. He bumps into Kurai and she looks as he walks by and sees that he looks just like Robin. Later, she finds him at the Crown Game Center and sees that he is Robin. She begins to see him every day after school at the center.

Before this, the soldiers had a meeting over the Holy Sword that Starfire now possesses. It has just broken a piece of diamond and Raven says:

"As you see," says Raven, "it broke the hardest substance into pieces. That sword isn't made of any ordinary stone. Since we brought it from the shrine on the moon, I've been examining it with Starfire. Neither of us has seen anything like it. It has many special parts. I think it has some ability to build up power. It's stone part is extremely venomous. After Kurai- ...the princess committed suicide in her previous life, we were bathed in light. That's all I remember."

"It carried a special poison... The Moon Castle was on the Sea of Serenity. Once it was beautiful crystal palace. Our Moon Kingdom... Back then, the moon wasn't a desolate, dark star. It shined brightly. But the enemy turned it into a star of death."

They stop talking. They see Kurai laying on a couch, asleep. "Talking about this must be hard for Kurai," Starfire says. "Because of Robin. And she saw her mom, the Queen, on the moon. Her spirit is tired." They carry her into another room and tuck her into a bed.

"We must learn how to seal away the evil enemy," says Starfire. "We can use the holy blade of legend to defend the princess. We must locate the headquarters of the enemy. But there is a grave curse of this sword. I wonder how we can use it. How can we defeat the enemy and seal it away?"

Xxx

The soldiers came across the Crown Karaoke. They heard singing going on.

"There she is." Cyborg pointed.

"She's with someone." Raven observed.

"Isn't that Robin?" Starfire said. "But somehow...not."

Raven shivered. "I get a bad feeling. We have to keep Kurai away from that man."

xxx

Starfire approached Robin. "What have you been doing Robin?! Why are you bothering Kurai? How are you alive?"

Robin turned slowly and smiled; a dark, evil smile. His eyes were dark black and hypnotized Starfire.

Wordlessly, she led him to the control room in the Karaoke Crown. He called Beast Boy in for back up and they set up a trap.

"Call your princess." Robin snarled.

Starfire obediently called Kurai, and she went to the Command center to help her friend, only to be attacked by Robin.

"Robin?!" Kurai said. "You hypnotized Starfire? You're trying to steal the Moon Stone?!"

She finally snapped, furious, and hit him hard with her power. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Starfire defended by holding Beast Boy at bay and attacking him.

"What are you doing?" Robin says. "Get off me!" He throws Kurai against the wall. She hits it hard and falls to the ground.

"Chaos!?" Starfire rushes over to her. She kneels beside Chaos. "Chaos!?" She doesn't respond. "No..." Starfire sees blood on the floor beneath the princess. "No! Kurai!"

The crystal begins to glow in Robin's hand. "The Moon Stone!?"

The light pours into Kurai and heals her. He looks relieved.

"I won't allow this. You impostor! I see what you really are. I will SAVE YOU" The Moon Stone's light flows at Robin, surrounding him. Maka appears in the light behind him.

"Robin," Maka says. "You have done well. Now that I have the Moon Stone, I don't have any business with you girls. This place will be your tomb!" She looks at Chaos.

"Chaos... We meet again. You're still a weak, childish young girl. I am Maka. Celestial Maiden, have you always wanted to kill Robin?"

"Robin!?" Kurai thinks shocked. "It can't be... Can it!? Can it really be... Robin!?"


	12. Death

"Robin!?" she calls out. "He's alive!? Robin!?"

"Is it you?" she thinks. "Those cold eyes... Doesn't he recognize me!? Could he be under control!? Has he become a tool of the Darkness? ... Has he become a tool of this Maka? He came... to steal the Moon Stone from me!?"

"No!" she shouts. "Look at me! Robin! Robin!?"

"Princess," says Maka, "your prince doesn't exist anymore. I just put the power of the Moon Stone into the dead hero's body. And with the power from Robin, we will resurrect me completely. He has been blessed with the power. He is the Darkness' finest soldier!"

"Dead body!?" Kurai thinks. "Dead!? Impossible. It's impossible!"

Robin and Maka blow up the ceiling of the arcade and form a warp hole. The Maka and Robin are pulled into the black warp. "No matter where it is," she says, "the fight will be the same." A part of her hair whips out and wraps around Kurai's neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Maka says. "Now tell me! The secret of the Moon Stone! It was passed down to the Moon Capital... The legendary Moon Stone."

She tightens her grasp on Kurai. "Where is the infinite power!? Give me the power, for eternal youth, and unequaled strength!"

Kurai moans. "Priestess!" Starfire calls.

"I had been waiting, since ancient times," Maka says. "One day I saw an extraordinary meteor shower at dawn. In that disastrous year... A gigantic lump appeared on the sun, from an evil black spot. It shot off and came down with the meteor shower. It was born on Earth. I awakened then."

"I awakened as the goddess Maka. Ever since then, I've been waiting..."

"Let the priestess go!" Raven says. "Maka... Maka... I remember... You...! You manipulated the people of Earth. Agitated them. You came to attack the capital on the moon. You did it all so recklessly. You sold your soul to the devil of the Darkness. I remember it clearly... And then, what you did... To the priestess, and Robin..."

Kaguya screams as the blade cuts through Robin.

Raven grabs her sword and swings it at Maka, slicing through her chest. "And you've been reincarnated in this age..."

"That annoying High Priestess banished me to the bottom of the earth," says Maka.

"You don't have to become a demon!" Starfire says.

"But, I will become supreme in this universe. Then, we can rule again! Ha ha! We have the Moon Stone and the priestess now. We need wait no longer for the revival of the growing leader. I, Maka, will rule all. I'll be the true queen, with my new companion, Robin!"

"No..." Kurai cries. The hair holds tight around her neck. "No! Robin!"

Raven and Starfire try to cut the hair strangling Kurai. They both try to lift the heavy sword. They fail. Then try again and cut the hair but Kurai is still entangles.

"The moon!" calls Raven. "Our capital." She raises the sword high. "With the strength of my old life!"

"Robin!" Kurai cries. "Robin! I'll win you back!"

The crystal begins to glow in his hand.

Starfire clutches the sword and charges.

The sword pierces Maka through the stomach and begins to glow. She screams as blood flows out of her wound.

"The sword!?" Starfire thinks. "That light..."

"I finally had you..." thinks Maka. "Robin..."

Maka remembers being young, and watching from afar as Robin and Kaguya embrace.

"I've always been watching you." Her face contorts, her body begins to disintegrate. "Always." Maka's tiara drops to the floor.

Raven stares at the glowing sword. She reads the words on the sword. "'When the sword glows... the priestess will be the High Priestess. The spirit of the Moon Stone will appear. It will become complete. It will become great. The power of the Moon Capital will awaken. Give a prayer at the Prayer Tower. Pray that the Moon Capital will have peace again...'" Starfire collapses, and Robin rushes and grabs her and enters the black portal with her and the sword. Kurai is also taken into the portal hole. Just as the others chase after to save Kurai and Starfire, the portal closes.

The soldiers learn that Kurai, Robin, and Starfire have been transported to the Arctic. They also transport there. All find a castle. Kurai has followed Robin all the way there.

Torches light the walls of the castle. "Where is this...? Dark... And so cold..." Kurai thinks.

"So you followed all this way."

Kurai looks up and sees Robin standing over her.

Starfire lies unconscious on the floor beside him, next to the sword.

He slowly walks toward Kurai.

"Robin..." she says. "Robin... It's me. Kaguya."

He holds up the Moon Stone. Its light glows on his face, shining on his white eyes. The crystal fades away. He touches his hands to her face. He leans his head close to hers. He grabs Kurai by the neck and lifts her in the air. Kurai screams. He glares at her, his eyes black. He holds up the crystal.

"Tell me! If this is the Moon Stone, why does it give out no power? Besides this tiny piece and that sword, is there another Moon Stone with more power!?"

"No-..." says Kurai, as his grip tightens around her neck.

"What is this great power of the Priestess!? Is it power carried by another Moon Stone!? Where is that!?"

"This can't be..." thinks Kurai. "This person, doing this..."

She reaches for the crystal in his hand. As she touches it, a blinding light flashes from it, knocking her back onto the floor.

Now Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg appear. "Kurai! Starfire!", they yell.

A dark, gaseous entity appears from all around him. "Carrier of the blood of the Moon Capital," it says. "So you've come this far, to this closed empire of the Darkness. You have killed my beloved. I am Makaijyu, and poor Maka is healing inside my body. I am the Jyu part of her. Maka and I are one."

The girls step back. "Is this Maka and Jyu's true form? Makaijyu? Our ultimate enemy!?"

Robin thrusts his arm forward, and the girls are blown against the wall. Beastboy appears before them, and blocks his attack.

"Kurai-chan!" Beastboy says. "His being this strong is due to the power of the Moon Stone taken in by his body."

Starfire sits up, holding the sword.

"Listen carefully," says Raven. "What is written on the sword is the method for the seal. To seal away that demon, Makaijyu, the complete form of the Moon Stone is necessary. Using the power of Kurai-chan's spirit, take the contents of the Moon Stone absorbed into him before, and return it to inside the crystal! That will be the complete form. Then, using that as a switch, open the power! You must seal away Makaijyu and vanquish it! That time has come, Makaijyu!"

"Power, you say?" says Makaijyu. "The infinite power of the Moon Stone? Where is it!? The source of the power! Give it to me!"

"It is the power to bury you, Makaijyu!" says Beastboy.

"Thoughtless, weak, know-nothing priestess. Are you the one who can seal me away? Heh heh... Your corpse will lie eternally in the Darkness."

Raven as she draws her arms together to attack.

"Raven!" yells Kurai.

The attack is drawn into the darkness.

"Heh heh..." says Makaijyu. "More, more energy!"

"It didn't work!?" says Cyborg. "That's...!?"

"What can we do!" says Beastboy. "We don't have a chance like this. How can we even attack Robin...!"

"He's being reborn now as another personality!" says Starfire. "He's the same as Makaijyu! We have to get him back!"

She brings her arms together over her head and magic pools in her fingertips.

"Starfire, no!" calls Kurai.

The attack shoots at Robin.

He raises his hand and the attack dissipates. Starfire is knocked back onto the floor.

"Starfire!" calls Kurai. She holds up her sword. Power blasts at Robin, surrounding him.

He grips the crystal before his black eyes. "It's useless," he says. "You cannot beat me."

"Whatever I do," thinks Kurai, "he won't return to his old self!? I have to defeat Makaijyu. But to do that, I have to take out the power of the Moon Stone from inside him..."

"It seems the power was absorbed by the dead prince's body," said Makaijyu, "but he never awakened. It's futile. The prince was resurrected with my power!"

"Is he a different person now!? Can I do nothing but defeat him!? Kill him...?" She starts to cry. "No... No!" As she holds her head, supersonic waves form from her two balls of hair. The waves shake Robin as he holds the crystal. A ball of light emerges from his body, and floats into the crystal.

"Robin and the Moon Stone," says Starfire, "are reflecting the chaos in Kurai-chan's heart, and resonating...!"

"Kurai-chan's heart..." says Raven, "is controlling the power of the Moon Stone?"

Kurai looks at Robin. He stares back at her, his hands glowing. Power blasts at her and the others, knocking them back.

"High Priestess..." thinks Kurai. "Tell me... I can't do it..."

_"There is no one but you who can do it!"_ said the High Priestess. _"Please, take pride and self-confidence in being the priestess and the soldier of justice, Chaos."_

Kurai stands up. "I can't stand to see him like this...Is there nothing I can do but this?" She picks up the sword. "Is this... our destiny having been reborn?" She lunges at Robin. She swings the sword across his chest. Blood sprays as he reaches his hand out. He holds her head close to his. He looks at her with white eyes. They close their eyes, and kiss deeply.

"Robin..."

Kurai holds out the sword, and plunges it into her own chest.

"Robin... I love you. You are the first and only one I've fallen in love with. Even if we are reborn, I will surely meet you again. We will surely fall in love again."

The others look on in horror at Kurai, as she falls past Robin.

"Robin... We will cross time, and be reborn... And next time... We will be happy... Robin..."

"Priestess!" calls Raven. "Oh no..." Her eyes water. "We were not reborn to live this moment again...! Is this our unavoidable destiny?"

Kurai and Robin collapse on the ground. The sword hits the floor with a clang.

"Noooo!" shouts Raven. "Are we only repeating our former lives?"


End file.
